


Pecados capitales

by Tsubogard63



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubogard63/pseuds/Tsubogard63
Summary: Un recorrido por los pecados capitales, que cotidianamente te condenan al infierno, pero, en este caso, que nos llevarán a descubrirlos de una manera un poco más sutil, de la mano de mi OTP (Sterek), no tengo muy claro que podría ponerles como resumen cuando yo mismo no tengo idea de lo que va a suceder, espero que si les gusta puedan dejarme algún comentario o crítica que sea constructiva y me ayude a salir de este "pequeño" bloqueo por el que estoy pasando.¡Malditos Hiatus!





	Pecados capitales

La pesadilla de siempre, fuego por todas partes, gritos desgarradores, un susurro diciéndole "corre, y no dejes que te alcancen"; Derek despierta en mitad de la noche, sólo, en su loft, las gotas cayendo en la ventana y el sonido del viento colándose por algún desconocido lugar, muy probablemente la ventana del ático, siempre olvida cerrarla. Respira agitadamente, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en recuperar la compostura, su cuerpo sudado y sus manos aferradas a las sabanas, repitiéndose mentalmente "es sólo un sueño", como un mantra, como intentando volver a la realidad, intentando calmar su instinto y retraer las garras, preparadas para combatir una amenaza del pasado, que ahora sólo se encuentra en su mente.  
Decide levantarse para buscar un poco de distracción, nada en especial, cualquier cosa que despeje su mente por algún tiempo, observa como las marcas en sus manos poco a poco desaparecen a tiempo que sus garras vuelven a ser uñas humanas mientras camina hacia la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, siente la garganta irritada, probablemente ha estado gritando antes de despertar como sucede últimamente, el simple hecho de recordar su sueño hace que los ojos le brillen un poco, con una expresión confundida, asimilando finalmente que se trataba únicamente de un recuerdo, una mala broma por parte de su mente y probablemente el cansancio.  
Se viste preparándose para salir, pues aunque se volviera a recostar le sería imposible dormir, así que se resigna, mira su reloj y piensa a donde podría ir a las 4:16 am, no hay muchos lugares abiertos a esa hora; ¡Mentira!, la verdad es que si los hay, pero no se sentiría cómodo en ninguno de ellos, y no se siente con ánimos para tolerar una interacción social menos deseada que habitualmente. Siente la necesidad de ingerir algo, el agua abrió su apetito, aunque a decir verdad, el hecho de no haber cenado ayudaba bastante. Pensando en eso salió de su edificio y subió a su auto, buscando alguno de esos puestos que venden hamburguesas sin importar la hora de la madrugada o que llueva y haya neblina, un escenario digno de película de terror, desafortunadamente, el universo nuevamente conspira para hacerlo miserable y no encuentra ninguno de esos, lo que le provoca una pequeña expresión de fastidio (o tal vez enojo) mientras su estómago produce un gruñido para nada sobrenatural, pero que habría asustado a más de uno, exigiendo ser alimentado.  
-Stiles...- Susurra para sí mismo, mientras recuerda a ese hiperactivo e insomne adolescente, considerándolo su oportunidad para conseguir algo de alimento, ya que seguramente como cada noche estaría sumergido en sus constantes investigaciones en internet, y con algo de suerte, habría pedido pizza antes de la lluvia y dejado intacta más de la mitad, así que, un poco dudoso pero convencido por su estómago, se dirigió a la casa Stilinski, aparcó respirando con alivio al ver que el auto del sheriff no estaba, probablemente se encontraba aun en el trabajo, era muy frecuente que tuviera turnos en la noche. Se estacionó y observó hacia la ventana de Stiles, podía notar un leve brillo saliendo de ella, aunque se encontraba cerrada, suponía de era debido a la lluvia, que ahora parecía haberse disipado por completo, dejando el ambiente agradablemente freso, no muy frío pero completamente diferente a los calurosos días que se habían sentido en la ciudad últimamente. Empezó a escalar por un costado de la casa hasta llegar a la ventana, se asomó y pudo ver a Stiles sentado frente a la computadora, bueno, acostado sobre el escritorio, aparentemente, en algún momento de la noche el sueño lo venció y se quedó dormido ahí, al menos eso suponía debido al sonido de su respiración. Aun así, se dio un momento antes de tocar un poco en el cristal, sobresaltando al castaño y logrando que callera de su asiento intentando comprender qué sucedía, mientras se frotaba los ojos para aclarar su vista, luego de lo cual se levanta y se dirige hacia su ventana con una expresión de enojo que casi intimida al lobo (casi).  
-¡Derek!, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡Dios!, ¿Qué hora es?, ¿A caso nunca duermes?, y ¿Qué enferma obsesión tienes con asustarme?, ¡Pude haber muerto! - Decía Stiles mientras abría la ventana después de lo que él mismo consideraba como la experiencia más cercana que ha tenido a sufrir un infarto.  
-No habrías muerto, puedo escuchar tu corazón - Mencionaba Derek mientras señalaba su oído, aludiendo a su capacidad para detectar esas pequeñas cosas.  
-¡Claro que pude morir!, es decir, ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar sobre el efecto Baskerville?, No, aparentemente nunca lo has hecho, y ni siquiera sé si te interesaría si así fuera, de cualquier manera, ¿Qué haces aquí?, es casi el amanecer, no puedes ir por las ventanas de la gente tocando a estas horas y pretender que nada sucede.  
-Tengo hambre - Se limitó Derek a decir mientras empezaba a entrar por la ventana, sin dar más explicaciones ni esperar el permiso de Stiles, quien resignado se hizo hacia un lado mirando impotente como su cuarto era profanado por tercera vez (quizá cuarta) esta semana.  
-Claro, y mi casa tiene un letrero de "Abierto 24 horas, con descuento especial para criaturas sobrenaturales que irrumpen por la ventana", ¿no?, sabes que existen cafeterías en las que te atienden todo el día, ¿verdad?, o las tiendas de conveniencia, la mayoría de ellas cuentan con secciones dedicadas a comida, tal vez no muy saludable, pero un hombre lobo no tiene de qué preocuparse, ¿o sí?, ¿puedes sufrir enfermedades degenerativas?, en ese caso puede no ser la mejor idea, y tal vez será mejor que me calle ahora... - Intimidado Stiles dio un paso atrás, viendo como los ojos del lobo brillaban en un rojo que le perseguiría en sus pesadillas durante algún tiempo.  
-Sí, sería lo mejor.  
-Bueno, pero no tengo mucho que ofrecerte para comer, al menos no a esta hora, probablemente algo de la cena de anoche, o...  
-Puedo oler la pizza.  
-Sí, sobre eso, al parecer esta fue una de esas veces en las que mi hambre es más sobrenatural que tú mismo - Decía Stiles mientras se sentaba en su cama y abría una caja que en algún momento de la noche contuvo pizza, ahora sólo quedaba una rebanada, y algunos trozos de orilla, de la que nunca ha sido muy fanático.  
-Mmmmm... - Un sonido de disgusto, bastante más parecido a un gruñido fue emitido por Derek, que pasaba su vista de la caja hacia la cara de Stiles una y otra vez; luego de unos segundos de repetir esta acción decidió que no ganaría nada ahí, por lo que dio la vuelta con intención de seguir el consejo del adolescente y buscan un lugar con servicio de 24 horas, empezó a salir por la ventana pero una voz lo detuvo.  
-Espera - se dio tiempo para considerar lo que estaba a punto de decir, como si aun pudiera arrepentirse - No dije que no pudieras comer aquí, dije que no tengo mucho, pero aún hay algunas cosas, o si te sienes valiente este día, podría incluso preparar algo para ti - Listo, lo había dicho, ya no había vuelta atrás, la invitación estaba hecha y cierta parte en su cerebro rogaba porque la rechazara, pero la verdad es que esperaba tener algo de compañía, porque no volvería a dormir, y sospechaba que Derek tampoco; además era su beta humano, y una de sus obligaciones como tal era velar por la seguridad y el bienestar de su alfa (o al menos impedir que muriera en mitad de alguna carretera, conduciendo descuidadamente y derrapando hasta un acantilado donde los coyotes lo despedazarían y su cuerpo sería hallado días después, esparcido en muchos y muy pequeños pedacitos).  
Derek se limitó a asentir un poco sorprendido y dirigirle una mirada aprobatoria, mientras volvía a cerrar la ventana y se acercaba al castaño con intención de seguirlo hacia la cocina, Stiles podía ser muchas cosas, excelente con las investigaciones y todo eso, pero definitivamente no creía que fuera bueno en la cocina, al menos no una que le agradara, en especial considerando la poca atención que podía prestarle a pequeños detalles y su nula capacidad de enfoque.  
Llegaron al comedor y Stiles le indicó a Derek que tomara asiento mientras calentaba un poco de comida de la tarde anterior, algo de lasaña de vegetales que preparó para su padre, preocupado de que en su trabajo se la pasara comiendo cosas fritas, llenas de aceite, procesadas, con demasiados químicos, y honestamente no soportaría tener que verlo hospitalizado, por lo que decidió imponerle una dieta saludable, o al menos lo más saludable que pudiera. Aunque no lo pareciera simplemente observándola, el olor que salía del horno mientras se calentaba indicaba que en verdad estaba sabrosa, en especial cuando fue servida en un plato y cubierta con un poco más de queso parmesano; nunca se puede tener suficiente parmesano en una lasaña. Derek tomó una pequeña porción y la llevó a su boca, al principio masticó con dudas respecto a comer un platillo sin carne, y decidió que no estaba tan mal, de hecho, tenía cierto toque de dulzura que le parecía hacer un contraste perfecto con la salsa boloñesa improvisada con soya.  
-Y bien, ¿Qué te pareció?, crees que podría llegar a progresar si participo en "Iron chef", espera, no sabes de lo que hablo, ¿cierto?, ¿ves la televisión alguna vez? - Preguntaba Stiles sentado en la silla que quedaba frente a la del alfa, concentrado en jugar con un chícharo que encontró sobre la mesa, sin prestarle demasiada importancia a la respuesta, aunque Derek podía oler un poco de ansiedad en el ambiente, nada abrumador, pero suficientemente notoria para ser percibida desde el otro lado de la mesa.  
-Al menos no moriré - Comentó sarcásticamente, aunque su mirada expresaba que de hecho le había gustado. Esa es una de las cosas que había que aprender cuando se frecuentaba a Derek Hale, leer entre líneas, interpretar silencios, miradas y pequeñas expresiones corporales, porque él nunca diría mucho, esperar un agradecimiento era iluso, esto era lo más que se podía obtener de él. - Pero aún tengo hambre.  
Stiles suponía que algo así iba a suceder, desde hace algún tiempo había empezado a notar que no necesitaba palabras para entender lo que cada miembro de la manada necesitaba, en especial con su alfa, suponía que era parte de pertenecer a un grupo no tan común, siendo el único humano "normal" era en cierta forma a quien más protegían y, de alguna manera debía recompensarles (en especial a Derek) el seguir aún con vida. El punto es que ya había considerado la opción de que un hombre lobo come mucho más que un humano normal, y por supuesto, la falta de carne también jugaría en su contra y tener solamente vegetales en el refrigerador iba a ser la cima de su perdición.  
-Espera aquí, ya regreso- Le decía mientras subía corriendo las escaleras directo hacia su habitación, entró para tomar una chaqueta y volvió a bajar corriendo, con suficiente habilidad (y mucha suerte) para no caer por ellas- ¡Listo, vámonos!  
-¿A dónde pretendes ir? - Preguntaba Derek mientras se levantaba de la silla, ponía su plato en el fregadero y caminaba en dirección a la puerta.  
-Te dije que hay lugares donde sirven las 24 horas del día, quizá podamos encontrar alguno cerca, o siempre podemos ir hacia la interestatal, no tan lejos como crees, si nos vamos ahora mismo deberíamos llegar para el desayuno, sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no?, ¡Exacto, el buffet de waffles!, seremos los primeros en llegar, habrá aun mermelada de todos los sabores, jarabe de maple...  
-¿No crees que puedo llegar sólo? - Decía Derek para mantener esa apariencia de chico malo, a decir verdad todo había sonado delicioso, y la compañía de alguien en el desayuno era uno de esos lujos que no se había permitido en mucho tiempo, incluso si esa compañía era incapaz de mantenerse callado por más de 10 segundos.  
-¿Bromeas?, claro que puedes irte, es decir, no necesitas mi permiso, ni siquiera mi protección, pero ya que me despertaste creo que me lo debes, considéralo una justa retribución, o si lo prefieres, el pago por mi servicio de cocinero exclusivo para ti, cualquiera de ellas funciona para mí.  
Resignado a que no podría cambiarlo de opinión, decidió seguir al chico por la puerta, ambos subieron a su camaro y Derek empezó a conducir sin un rumbo específico, mientras el pequeño Stilinski le daba una plática sobre la historia de los waffles, el surgimiento en la edad media a partir de las obleas utilizadas como hostias consagradas, la raíz etimológica y lo conveniente del diseño cuadriculado de los mismos para conservar mejor la mermelada sobre ellos, y, por supuesto, lo aberrante que era confundirlos con hot cakes, lo cual dejo bastante claro con otra detallada historia que bajo otras circunstancias habría provocado enojo en el mayor, pero alejado de todo eso sólo aumentaba su antojo.  
La carretera lucía extrañamente pacífica, salir tan temprano tenía sus ventajas, de no tener el constante parloteo a un lado, se sentiría en un estado muy relajado, lo más cercano a aquello que podría llamar la paz. Las luces brillantes de un letrero en lo que parecía ser un paradero de camiones lo atrajeron inmediatamente como fuego a una polilla, se estacionó en el segundo lugar más cercano a la entrada (el primero es reservado); la primera impresión no fue muy agradable, al menos no por fuera, pero al entrar, el aspecto era como regresar a los 80's, el piso era un patrón de mosaicos en blanco y negro, una barra rodeada por bancos altos con cojines rojos, y alrededor del lugar, mesas para 4 personas cada una, todas en color rojo con sillones azul celeste y detalles en blanco, bastante antiguos por lo que aparentaban, pero sorprendentemente limpios, incluso había una rockola, daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento alguien empezaría a cantar y todos los presentes (6 personas, incluidos ellos) empezarían a corear y ejecutar una elaborada coreografía.  
Stiles inmediatamente se acercó a una de las mesas ubicadas cerca de la rockola, la cual miraba con intriga, Derek lo siguió con calma, como si sus pasos le pesaran, percibiendo desde el momento en que entraron el olor a café recién hecho con un toque de canela, tal como a él le gusta, sin ese molesto olor a crema de leche que corrompe completamente el sabor. Una vez ambos sentados, se acercó una mesera con cara de estar desvelada pero haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por sonreír y lucir amable, en especial después de ver a Derek. Stiles no lo notó, o tal vez no le interesaba y prefirió ignorarla, mientras que Derek arrugaba un poco la nariz al percibir el olor a emoción (por no decir excitación) que emanaba de la chica.  
-¿Qué les puedo ofrecer chicos? - Decía para ambos, pero evidentemente prestando atención sólo al mayor de ellos.  
-Bien, venimos por el buffet de waffles, quiero saber que acompañamientos hay, ¿tienen fruta de temporada?, me gustaría que tuviera algunos arándanos y si es posible algunas nueces tostadas, crema de vainilla, algunas manzanas con canela y un poco de queso crema como relleno o crema de avellanas, también sería una buena opción, ¿pueden ser ambos?, algunas tiras de tocino y para tomar, ¿Qué tienen para tomar?, tal vez jugo de naranja, o chocolate caliente, no lo sé, mejor de mango, sí, una malteada de mango, espera, ¿es pulpa natural?, si no es natural entonces mejor me quedo con el jugo de naranja. -Decía Stiles animado, hace muchos años que no salía por un desayuno tan dulce, la última vez fue poco antes de que su madre fuera hospitalizada, recuerda que ella sólo sonreía mientras él, emocionado, pedía casi todo lo que el lugar podía ofrecer, su padre intentaba calmarlo, pero no era de gran ayuda.  
-Vaya, el pequeño sabe lo que quiere -Mencionaba Jess (o al menos eso decía su gafete) - El jugo de naranja entonces, todo lo demás podemos servirlo como quieres, pero el mango es pulpa procesada, no es natural...  
Stiles se sorprendió por la memoria de esa chica, la verdad es que casi siempre tiene que repetir dos o tres veces un pedido antes de que la inocente camarera que tenga la desgracia de atenderlo entienda a la perfección que es lo que desea.  
-No soy tan pequeño... - Dijo Stiles, pero su réplica fue ignorada, y Jess continuó.  
-Y para ti, ¿qué te gustaría? - Decía la camarera mientras terminaba de anotar el pedido de Stiles y volteaba a ver a Derek, guiñándole un ojo. - Si me permites sugerirte... - Pero su frase fue cortada ahí, pues Derek respondió con un tomo bastante serio.  
-Quiero lo mismo que él, pero café en lugar de jugo; americano con sólo una cucharada de azúcar y canela. -Luego de decirlo, bajó la mirada, intentando no prestarle más atención de la necesaria a Jess, sí, era muy atractiva y todo, pero olía demasiado a desesperación, algo que le disgustaba mucho al lobo.  
La chica sólo atinó a bajar la mirada para terminar de escribir la orden, un poco apenada, luego, les dijo con un poco de molestia, sólo percibida gracias a los sentidos más agudos de Derek...  
-Su orden estará lista en unos minutos.  
Y se retiró, en dirección al mostrador, para entregar la nota en la cual estaba escrito su pedido.  
Y por primera vez en lo que iba de su pequeña reunión, se hizo el silencio, sorprendentemente Stiles había dicho nada, sólo miraba por la ventana, como si recordara algo, cosa que Derek no pasó por alto, y aunque suponía que se arrepentiría más tarde, se atrevió a preguntar...  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Perdón? -Dijo Stiles volteando lentamente para mirarlo.  
-Hace un rato no te callabas, y ahora no dices nada.  
-Acabo de recordar algo... -Una sonrisa más melancólica que de alegría se dibujaba en la cara del pequeño, mientras jugaba un poco con un salero que se encontraba en la mesa, incapaz de estar quieto por al menos un instante.  
-¿Me dirás que sucede? -Preguntó Derek un poco más atento al sonido del corazón del humano, para detectar en qué momento debería dejar de preguntar.  
-Mi madre... -Dijo Stiles simplemente, sin dar más explicaciones. Derek sabía la historia de memoria, de los días que tuvo que pasar en el hospital, del como poco a poco un niño perdía a su madre y esta se transformaba en una desconocida por una enfermedad que no tiene cura, al menos no una humana, sabía y de hecho podía oler que a Stiles aún le dolía hablar sobre eso.  
-Lo siento. -Se limitó a decir el alfa apenado, sólo un poco, porque él mejor que nadie entendía lo difícil que es perder a alguien de tu familia, y lo incómodo que puede ser hablar sobre ello.  
-Descuida, no es tu culpa, sólo recordé la última vez que vine a un lugar así, con mi familia, bueno, con mi mamá y mi papá, tu sabes, no te ofendas, ahora que somos parte de tu manada es como tener una familia más grande, es así, ¿no?  
-Sí, así es Stiles.  
-¡Vaya!, es la primera vez que te escucho decir mi nombre sin gruñirlo o regañarme por algo.  
-No te acostumbres- Decía Derek mientras retomaba su postura, sonriendo de forma comprensiva, no se permitía lucir condescendiente frente a alguien que también comprendía su dolor, en mayor o menor medida, ambos lograban salir adelante y lidiar con ello sin permitir que nadie sintiera lástima o pena, que de cualquier manera no necesitaban y no cambiaría absolutamente nada.  
-No planeaba hacerlo- Respondió Stiles con una expresión mucho más animada que momentos antes, no entendía muy bien por qué, pero decirle lo que pensaba a Derek lo hizo sentir mejor, quizá fuera algún poder de los alfas o sepa Dios qué habilidad sobrenatural. Luego de esa última frase, ambos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, aunque ya no era incómodo, sino que ya no tenían nada que decir, o probablemente no sabía que decir.  
Unos minutos más tarde volvió Jess con sus pedidos; muy tarde Derek se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al ordenar lo mismo que Stiles, ya que sin duda era una monstruosidad llena de calorías, y más importante aún, con dulce por todas partes, seguramente una vez que lo termine estará muy cerca de un coma diabético, a pesar de que nunca le había gustado ingerir nada que fuera demasiado dulce, algo en la expresión emocionada del humano lo obligó a callarse cualquier queja que tuviera, además, había sido su propia elección pedirlo, ahora debía atenerse a las consecuencias de su decisión, al menos el café lucía bien, y no olía para nada empalagoso, probablemente más tarde pediría otro sin azúcar, para contrarrestar el sabor.  
-¿No es asombroso?, sólo con verlo puedo decir que es delicioso, en serio, mira, todo es tal como lo imaginaba, los arándanos lucen frescos, nada de algún sustituto deshidratado y rehidratado, mira como brillan y... -Decía mientras clavaba el tenedor en uno de ellos- ¡WOW!, lucen tan jugosos.  
-Asombroso, sí. -Le respondía antes de darle un sorbo a su café- Pero me sorprende más el hecho de que puedas comer tanta azúcar sin preocuparte por tu salud.  
Después de tragar un bocado tal vez demasiado grande, Stiles hizo un gesto de felicidad mientras respondía -No me preocupo por eso, necesito toda esa glucosa para que mi cerebro funcione adecuadamente, la energía debe salir de alguna parte, no soy como tú o Scott, no necesito ingerir proteínas para fortalecer mis músculos, pero mi cerebro es otra historia.  
Derek no pudo contener una pequeña risa burlona, le parecía divertido que para ser un humano tan débil y con apariencia de que podría romperse en cualquier momento, pudiera tener tanta confianza en sí mismo. Continuaron comiendo mientras tenían una plática modesta pero agradable, mejor dicho Stiles hacía un monólogo bastante divertido y sorprendentemente Derek ni siquiera se molestó en detenerlo, a pesar de haber estado tentado a hacerlo en varias ocasiones, sólo se limitó a asentir y de vez en cuando emitir una risa apenas audible pero sincera. Como lo había pensado al principio, terminó pidiendo otro café, esta vez pidió un "espresso lungo", considerando necesario quitarse el dulce de la boca, había sido más azúcar junta de la que consumió durante los últimos 3 o 4 años, con eso había tenido suficiente para no volver a tener hambre por lo que resta de la fase lunar, por lo que se sorprendió mucho cuando Stiles pidió otro plato exactamente igual, mientras él apenas iba por la mitad, o quizá mucho menos, aunque esta vez pidió un "capuchino vainilla" con crema batida y chocolate rayado encima; sólo por un segundo temió por la salud del humano, pero al verlo comer tan quitado de la pena ingiriendo en proporciones industriales se convenció de que todo estaría bien, tal vez más tarde podría tener algún dolor de estómago, pero nada fuera de lo común.  
-¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara? -Preguntaba al sentirse observado, mientras intentaba limpiarse con una servilleta  
-Aparte de tu expresión de tonto, nada -Respondió Derek dando otro sorbo a su café y burlándose por el puchero en la expresión de Stiles.  
-Entonces, ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿has estado todo este raro mirándome sin decir nada?, seguramente estás en medio de una de esas sádicas fantasías en las que me arrancas la garganta con tus propios colmillos, ¿verdad?, si querías que me callara sólo debiste decirlo.  
-Aun si lo hubiera hecho no te habrías callado, pero no, no es eso.  
-Buen punto, pero entonces, ¿Qué sucede?  
-Aun me preguntaba cómo es que puedes comer tanto dulce sin hartarte, yo estoy asqueado y no llevo ni la mitad.  
-Supongo que de la misma manera en que tú estás tomando café sin azúcar, sabes lo que dicen por ahí, "Eres lo que comes", es por ello que soy todo amor y dulzura y buen humor, al contrario de ti que eres bastante amargado. -Dijo mientras Derek lo miraba como si intentara hacer que la cabeza le explotara, afortunadamente sus poderes de lobo no llegaban a tanto, aunque un leve destello rojo se logró notar de sus ojos, volviendo rápidamente a su color habitual. -Está bien, de acuerdo, no digo nada más, pero... sabes... que... tengo... razón... -Susurró las últimas palabras simplemente porque quería molestarlo un poco. -Además, tú eras el que tenía hambre.  
Luego de lo que parecieron décadas intentando terminar, por fin podía ver su plato vacío, al contrario de su estómago, que en este momento se sentía como si estuviera a punto de reventar en cualquier momento, se arrepintió una y mil veces de haber ido a buscar a Stiles en primer lugar, aunque si era honesto consigo mismo, él era la única persona que lo acompañaría en la madrugada a buscar comida, en cierta forma le agradecía, pero desde otra perspectiva, bien pudo ir al bosque y buscar algún inocente venado al cual destripar e ingerir, o tal vez algo más civilizado e ir por una sopa instantánea y prepararla en su loft, además, eso le habría ayudado a recuperar un poco de calor durante el clima lluvioso, no es que lo necesitara realmente, los lobos producen mucho calor, pero siempre era bienvenida la sensación de calidez en el estómago. Para ese momento Stiles iba ya por la tercera y última ronda, el postre, en esta ocasión pidió un modesto "cheesecake de frambuesa", sin incluir ingredientes extra, ya había sido demasiado por un día, pero se arrepentiría si no lo hubiera pedido en ese momento.  
-¿Planeas terminarte todo eso? -Preguntó Derek sorprendido porque aun pudiera dar otro bocado, se supone que quien tenía hambre era él.  
-¿Quieres pedir uno tú también? -Decía Stiles mirando al alfa con sospecha.  
-Estás loco, ¿no habías comido una pizza entera anoche?  
-Sí, pero eso fue anoche, hoy es un nuevo día, además ya te expliqué -Mencionaba mientras señalaba su cabeza -necesito todo esto, y de hecho es un excelente cheesecake, deberías probarlo -Le dijo mientras cortaba un pequeño trozo con su tenedor.  
-No te atrevas -Decía el lobo al notar las intenciones de Stiles, sin embargo, ya era tarde.  
-¡Aquí viene el avioncito!, Di ¡AH! -Acercaba un poco del postre a la cara de Derek, quien lo esquivaba como si le estuvieran intentado dar de comer acónito o muérdago.  
-Te dije que no quiero.  
-¿Entonces me dejarás con la mano estirada? -Le reclamó mientras hacía un puchero infantil por no conseguir lo que quería.  
-Hmmmm -Gruño el alfa mientras lo miraba a los ojos, como si buscara que se diera por vencido, sin embargo Stiles es demasiado testarudo, sólo se daría por vencido si perdía el interés o era obligado por la fuerza, pero cuando se trata de molestar es casi imposible que olvide sus intenciones. Así que decidió que lo mejor era terminar con esa situación lo antes posible y acabó cediendo, abrió la boca mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para comer el trozo de cheesecake, que a decir verdad sí era muy bueno, si no fuera porque estaba a una cucharada de un coma diabético habría pedido uno para él mismo.  
-Excelente, ¿no crees? -Preguntó con una expresión de satisfacción por haberse salido con la suya sin tener que recurrir a métodos más extremos.  
-No está mal, debo admitir. -Le respondía Derek mientras daba el último sorbo a su café y esperaba a que Stiles terminara su postre, luego de lo cual le preguntó con cierto sarcasmo si pediría algo más.  
-Estoy tentado, pero creo que ya ha sido suficiente por este día, me empieza a doler el estómago- Contestó el humano fingiendo una mueca de sufrimiento y sujetándose el abdomen exagerando la explicación.  
-De acuerdo, pediré la cuenta.  
-Bien, toma. - Le extendió algunos billetes que había sacado de la cartera para pagar su parte de la cuenta.  
-Descuida, yo pago, considéralo "el pago por tu servicio de cocinero exclusivo para mí"... - Bromeó Derek recordándole sus palabras antes de salir de casa -Pero la próxima vez tú invitas.  
-Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad -Decía Stiles continuando con la broma -De acuerdo, ¡Espera!, ¿habrá una próxima vez? -Esta vez se le escuchaba sorprendido.  
-No estoy muy ansioso por ello, si eso preguntas, pero al menos sé que me acompañarás, claro, si eso quieres, aunque si no, siempre puedo obligarte. -Le dijo mientras sonreía y lo observaba con su mejor mirada de alfa.  
-De acuerdo, no tienes por qué amenazarme.  
-¡Bien! -Sólo comentó mientras dejaba la propina para Jess y tomaba su usual chaqueta de cuero que se había quitado mientras comían. Avanzaron hacia la puerta decididos a irse, el cielo se veía un poco más claro que en el momento que llegaron, pero aún estaba nublado, por lo que no podían decir que fuera en verdad un amanecer.  
-Espera... -Escucharon una voz femenina a sus espaldas un poco antes de salir por las puertas del restaurante, se dieron la vuelta y era Jess quien se dirigía hacia ellos, específicamente hacia Derek, y la escucharon.  
-Yo, bueno... ya sabes... mi turno terminará pronto, y me preguntaba... -Tartamudeaba un poco, aunque el alfa podía saber que no eran nervios verdaderos, probablemente fingía ser ingenua sólo para lucir interesante. -Te gustaría... es decir, si no es problema para ti, ¿podríamos ir a hacer algo? -Sonreía mientras jugaba un poco con su cabello en un gesto que denotaba inocencia.  
-No -Derek contestó mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir su camino hacia la salida, mientras Stiles sólo lo observaba sin decir nada, sabía que en ocasiones podía ser demasiado grosero.  
-Pero, ¿por qué? -Lo cuestionaba Jess con cara de sorpresa, no era muy frecuente que un hombre se resistiera a tener algo con ella.  
-Estoy acompañado. -Se limitó a decir mientras empujaba levemente a Stiles hacia la salida ya que se había quedado paralizado mirando la escena, dejando detrás a una muy enojada y desubicada Jess.  
Una vez fuera del local llovía un poco más que cuando entraron, así que Derek se volvió a quitar la chaqueta y se la ofreció a Stiles, que estaba tiritando por el frío y a causa de estarse mojando.  
-Póntela -Le dijo mientras la acercaba a él.  
-No hay problema, estoy bien, un poco de lluvia nunca ha matado a nadie, pregúntale a Noé si no me crees. -Rechazaba amablemente el castaño -Además, te enfermarás si te mojas.  
-Sabes que no es así, póntela, no está a discusión. -De mala gana la aceptó, siendo ayudado a colocársela puesto que sus manos temblorosas eran un poco más torpes que de costumbre.  
-No tenías que ser tan grosero. -Le reclamó Stiles en un voz baja, como si sintiera pena por la pobre camarera mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo para entrar en calor.  
-Sí tenía. -Respondió el alfa sin siquiera dudar de ello. -Ella era la que estaba molestando.  
-Ella sólo quería salir contigo, pudiste rechazarla sin tratarla así, pudiste al menos inventar otra excusa que no me involucrara. -Contestó Stiles mientras caminaban hacia el auto y entraban, una vez ahí, Derek encendía la calefacción mientras el humano frotaba sus manos para recuperar algo de movilidad en los dedos, entumidos a causa del frío.  
-No mentí, y no eras una excusa, sólo le dije los hechos. -Respondió Derek mientras empezaba a conducir para regresar a la casa Stilinski.  
-Pues el rechazarla a ella utilizado a alguien como yo, me parece una verdadera excusa, y una muy mala si me lo preguntas, en serio, ella era como un 9 quizá un 10 y yo soy un 3, 4 si lo intento mucho.  
-Ese no es el punto, Stiles.  
-¿Entonces cuál es?  
-Yo... -Guardó silencio durante unos segundos analizando lo que iba a responder -Estaba contigo, decidí salir contigo, no con ella, además, no sabes cómo olía, ella, su olor me molestaba.  
-Vaya, ¿y el mío no te desagrada?, esto es nuevo, despreciarla a ella para estar conmigo, en serio debo ser apuesto, más de lo que pensaba. -Respondió Stiles mientras dibujaba cosas en la ventana, intentando bromear un poco sobre el tema para evitar la tensión que seguramente se sentiría si seguían por ese rumbo.  
-No te emociones, sólo prefiero pasar mi tiempo con un mocoso hiperactivo antes que con alguien que me violaría si pudiera, y seguro que lo haría; además, Scott me mataría si se entera que te dejé abandonado en una parada de camiones para irme con alguien más.  
-¿Scotty?, ¡JA!, él sería incapaz de lastimar siquiera a una mosca, no creo que te pueda hacer algo a ti, además de que eres más fuerte, siempre puedes usar tu autoridad de alfa para detenerlo.  
-Si se trata de ti, no estoy tan seguro de ello.  
-Tal vez tengas razón. -Contesto mientras sonreía, sí, sabía que Scott era más que su mejor amigo, era su hermano, y haría lo que fuera necesario para mantenerlo a salvo, incluso si eso iba contra sus principios. -De cualquier manera, gracias, creo...  
Derek solamente asintió con la cabeza y encendió el estéreo, ya había sido suficiente charla, además, nadie puede soportar estar sólo con Stiles sin tener ganas de arrancarle la garganta, o al menos la lengua para que se callara, así que eso le serviría como distracción durante la próxima hora que les quedaba de camino. Empezó a sonar una tonada lenta, quizá un tanto melancólica pero conocida, pronto Stiles estaba cantando, pues se sabía la canción y de hecho era una de sus favoritas, además de que le parecía un tanto divertido que precisamente tuviera que ver con lobos.  
-"...I keep the wolf from the door, but he calls me up, calls me on the phone, tells me all the ways..."  
-Vaya, no sabía que tuvieras buen gusto musical. -Se burlaba Derek mientras seguía el ritmo de la canción, sin subir la voz.  
-¿Por qué presiento que eso es más una ofensa que un halago a mi buen gusto musical?  
-¿Me pregunto por qué será? -Reía divertido el lobo, burlándose con esa típica sonrisa que denotaba superioridad.  
-Para tu información, me gusta mucho Radiohead, y esta canción es de las mejores, además de que es muy cierta, a los lobos les gusta atormentar a los inocentes. -Respondía con ganas de molestar a Derek.  
-Sabes que eso es una metáfora y de hecho no se refiere a eso, ¿cierto? -Preguntó levantando una ceja, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, en cambio, Stiles seguía cantando y lo ignoraba, al parecer sabía que no tenía forma de discutir sobre ello por lo que prefería evitar el tema por completo.; sabiendo que sería un desperdicio inútil de saliva y de energías, dejo que el tema muriera por la paz y se dedicó sólo a escuchar la música, aparentemente había encontrado la Kriptonita del humano, una forma muy eficiente de mantenerlo distraído y sin molestar por algún tiempo, con buena música. El viaje les pareció más largo de regreso, probablemente sería porque ya estaba amaneciendo y había muchos más autos en la carretera que durante la madrugada, incluso jugaron a "Dos mentiras, una verdad", lo cual les sirvió bastante para conocerse mutuamente, antes de ese día, no habían estado solos por mucho tiempo, y las veces que lo habían hecho se trataba de alguna investigación contra la nueva amenaza sobrenatural que amenazaba con matarlos.  
-De acuerdo, mi turno- Dijo Stiles pensando en que podía decir- Dos mentiras, una verdad, odio el chocolate, me agrada el frío y estoy a punto de vomitar. -Derek ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, al ver la expresión de Stiles sabía perfectamente cuál de ellas era verdad.  
-No en el auto. -Le decía mientras se estacionaba a un lado de la carretera para que pudiera bajar y no ensuciar su precioso camaro. Stiles bajó del auto y se alejó un poco, se agachó apoyando sus manos en las piernas y... ¡Adiós desayuno!, la delicia que había ingerido hace apenas un rato ahora era una mezcla horrible que subía por su garganta y le producía una terrible sensación de acidez. Continuó por al menos dos minutos parado bajo la lluvia hasta que al fin pudo sentir que su estómago se encontraba bien de nuevo, se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar al auto, cerró a puerta tras él y miró a Derek apenado.  
-Lo siento. -Dijo bajando rápidamente la cabeza esperando a ser regañado o al menos molestado.  
-Bueno, al menos no lo hiciste aquí dentro. -Le decía mientras negaba con la cabeza y abría la guantera para ofrecerle un paquete con toallitas desechables para que se limpiara y unas mentitas para eliminar el rastro del olor que quedaba en su boca y lograr que su estómago se calmara un poco.  
Tras conducir por algunos kilómetros más sin decir nada llegaron a la casa de Stiles, Derek se estacionó y apagó el auto.  
-¿Estás bien?, ¿no prefieres ir a que un médico te revise?-Preguntó con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz.  
-Descuida, ya pasó, ahora sólo siento como tuviera la peor resaca de mi vida, creo que necesito recostarme. -Contestó con una expresión mezclada entre cansancio y dolor.  
-De acuerdo. -Le dijo Derek mientras bajaba de su auto para ir al otro lado y abrir la puerta permitiendo que Stiles pudiera salir y le tendía la mano para que se apoyara.  
-Que caballeroso, ¡Mi heroe! -Se burló el castaño, aunque no con intención de realmente molestar, sino más bien una forma de decir "lo siento" muy a su manera, lo que fue entendido por Derek que en otras circunstancias lo habría dejado caer, pero no esta vez.  
Luego de entrar a la casa, Stiles fue directo al baño para lavarse los dientes dos veces seguidas, quería deshacerse del sabor por cualquier medio que fuera necesario. Mientras tanto Derek se encontraba en la planta baja, secándose con una toalla blanca, después de lo cual perdió algo de tiempo curioseando en la colección de películas apiladas en el mueble donde estaba la televisión, descubriendo que efectivamente, tenía todas las de star wars como había dicho en el juego anterior. Momentos después lo vio bajar por las escaleras, aun haciendo muecas por lo picante del enjuague bucal.  
-¡Hey!, Yo... lamento lo sucedido, no debí haber comido tanto, tenías razón, tal vez si fue mucho.  
-Espero que hayas aprendido que el alfa siempre tiene la razón.  
-Tanto como "siempre", no lo creo, pero prometo hacerte caso la próxima vez que me adviertas sobre algo.  
-Es un progreso. -Mencionó resignado el alfa. -Bien, ahora debo irme, intenta recostarte.  
-De acuerdo, ¿seguro que ya no tienes hambre?  
-Después de tu espectáculo, dudo mucho poder comer algo durante algún tiempo.  
\- Bien, bien. -Repitió Stiles bajando el volumen de su voz. -Por cierto, toma, tu chaqueta. -Le dijo mientras se la quitaba y se acercaba a él para entregársela. -Gracias.  
-No fue nada. -Tras decir esto el lobo se dirigió hacia la puerta para retirarse a su propio loft y quizá dormir un poco, leer, o hacer algo de ejercicio, sin embargo antes de salir se dio la vuelta. -Mañana.  
-¿Mañana? -Preguntó el humano repitiendo lo que le acaban de decir como si con eso fuera a saber de qué se trataba.  
-Te dije que la próxima invitarías tú, mañana, estaría bien.  
-Claro, cuando gustes, te debo al menos eso.  
-Muy bien, me voy.  
-Espera, ¿Qué quieres comer, debo preparar algo especial?, o, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?, te recuerdo que aun soy estudiante y no tengo tanto dinero, bueno, no es que viva en la calle ni nada parecido, pero tampoco puedo darme lujos.  
-Descuida, pasaré por ti a las 7.  
-Perfecto, es una cita. -Muy tarde se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, sus orejas se pusieron rojas por la vergüenza, quería que la tierra se lo tragara, o que le cayera un relámpago, o lo que sea que pudiera dejarlo en coma durante 30 años al menos. -No, no es una cita, me refiero a... ¡Dios no!, lo siento, no quería decir eso, yo me refería a...  
-Te veré mañana. -Al parecer Derek prefirió evitar el comentario anterior y se despidió inclinando un poco la cabeza, luego dio la vuelta y salió de la casa, dejando a Stiles sumergirse en su miseria mientras él reía por lo bajo.  
El humano subió a su habitación, cerró la puerta como si con ello pudiera aislarse del mundo entero, se tiró en su cama y cubrió su cara con la almohada y entre quejas para sí mismo y varios gruñidos, al fin se quedó dormido, aceptando finalmente que lo peor que podía suceder es que lo asesinara lentamente y con lujo de sadismo, lo cuál sería mucho menos sufrimiento del que ya vivía en ese momento.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que pronto pueda continuar escribiéndolo, es un proyecto ambicioso pero tengo muchas ganas de concluirlo.


End file.
